Ten Ways
by AtobeLover
Summary: One-shot, AtoRyo. Ten ways to annoy Keigo Atobe using Ryoma Echizen. Atobe can't get ticked… can he? Of course he can, when partly it's about Tezuka.


Title: Ten Ways

By: AtobeLover

Summary: Ten ways to annoy Keigo Atobe using Ryoma Echizen. Atobe can't get ticked… can he?

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

_I should probably tell you from the start that their ages are different in each ... way. In one of them Atobe and Ryoma are in their twenties, sometimes their age isn't an issue, and stuff and bother. Well. I hope you like it, because everyone needs more Royal Pair._

_I had this weird idea about the disclaimer thing. You know the whole moneylender-loan, they-get-money-back-with-interest thing? Well, I thought that Takeshi Konomi-sama is the moneylender, the money is the PoT, and we sorta borrow PoT for a while and return it with interest, i.e. the fanfiction that we've written. So cool! Hah._

_Please review. I got none for 'Call' (yeah, I just advertised myself, so you guys better take advantage of that and review)! Anyway, it's a big deal if you read it. Dedicated to... hmm, PM me and maybe I'll edit this fic and put your username in the dedications list. =] It's totally up to you. But review anyway._

%%%

1. Make sure Atobe serves in their match.

'Che, Atobe, are you sure you know how to hit the ball?' Ryoma's grin was smug as he waited on the other side of the court. Atobe's hand, raised to throw the ball, faltered; Ryoma's laugh was highly audible as the yellow ball thudded loudly on Atobe's head. Atobe didn't say anything as he glared his eyes out at the brat.

Atobe served, putting all of his energy into that one shot.

Ryoma's smirk grew wider; he hadn't moved an inch. 'Outside. Love-fifteen.'

If the tennis racket in Atobe's hand was a stick, it would be lying on the floor in two pieces.

* * *

2. Make Atobe drink Ponta.

Atobe never thought Ryoma had the strength required to force that gunk down his throat. He knew he himself had more than enough strength necessary to throw it up in a not-at-all regal manner. 'I hate you,' Atobe croaked once he'd gotten the grape juice out of his poor system.

Ryoma was too busy laughing to reply.

'I will kill you personally if you make me _touch_ another can of that filthy liquid again. How can you drink that?' He was sounding like his throat had malfunctioned.

That threat didn't stop Ryoma from showing up at Hyotei with two full bags of Ponta the next day.

* * *

3. Include Tezuka in your conversation with Ryoma whenever Atobe's around.

'I heard you called Tezuka in Germany yesterday,' Fuji's soft, lilting voice captured Ryoma's—and Atobe's—attention.

'Yes, Buchou said he was fine.' Atobe's face hardened into a mask as he started walking toward Ryoma, who had happiness—_happiness!—_in his voice as he talked about his captain's arm. Atobe couldn't understand how Ryoma could be happy when the subject didn't concern Atobe. Maybe Ryoma liked Tezuka. Maybe Atobe was jealous.

Fuji felt a homicidal gaze on the back of his head. He still took the risk. 'When I called him a while back he said he liked getting phone calls from you.'

Atobe snapped.

Ryoma was still clueless about the whole thing as he limped to school the next day, cursing Atobe. He was so insecure.

* * *

3. (contd.) Ah, what the hell—just say "Tezuka" and stay to watch the fireworks.

Atobe was kissing Ryoma languidly. Ryoma's cap was scrunched up in his hands, and his eyes were closed in contentment as Ryoma's hands entangled themselves in his hair.

He kissed Ryoma deeper and a soft gasp was elicited from Ryoma—Atobe's tongue slid in and Ryoma was melting and things were going so pleasurably—

'I WANT TO SEE TEZUKA-BUCHOU AGAIN, NYA!' Eiji Kikumaru's voice washed over their bliss as he and Fuji walked by. Atobe's eyes opened and he was glowering at Kikumaru so murderously that Eiji, who didn't notice the gaze, shivered, and commented on the weather. 'Mou, I bet the place where Buchou is living is colder,' Eiji pouted and Fuji had to hold in a laugh as he watched Atobe's kiss suddenly get more passionate and possessive, dominant, hands gripping Ryoma's face tightly.

Parks really had no privacy at all, Atobe thought. Maybe he and Ryoma should kiss in his room, only. At least no one in his house knew who Tezuka was.

'Mmph—Kei—ah, you're—ff—suff—ating—YOU IDIOT!' Ryoma punched Atobe, who fell away with a gasp.

'You were suffocating me!' Ryoma said, taking breathing heavily. Atobe was ignoring him and glaring daggers at Eiji who had finally noticed them. 'Ah. Hello, Atobe.' He grinned widely and then left after poking Ryoma, who was still panting, not knowing he was the abetment to Ryoma's suffocation.

A chuckle escaped Fuji, who walked away quickly before Atobe's death glare could capture him, too.

* * *

4. Monkey King—these two words are enough.

'Monkey King, let's have a tennis match.'

'Monkey King, feed Karupin.'

'Monkey King, I love you.'

'Monkey King, get me two glasses of milk.'

'Monkey King, give me that tennis magazine.'

Atobe yet had to come up with a name for Echizen worse than "brat". PontaBoy had no effect on him… Height Queen (eh, Monkey _King_, Height _Queen_)… Two-Glasses-Of-Milk… Atobe was horrible at this thing.

So he gave up. But that didn't stop him from almost stabbing Ryoma at one instance. 'Monkey King, I forgot my cellphone, give me yours. Do you have Buchou's number?'

* * *

5. Have Fuji, Mizuki and Oshitari admit to stalking him while he's on a date with his koibito.

Yes, _stalking him_. And doing a very obvious job of it, too. Atobe flinched at the loud laughter from the table next to theirs. Where did Mizuki get all his jokes? Atobe admitted they were funny but he knew from the way Ryoma talked about Fuji that _Fuji would never hold on to Oshitari's waist and laugh helplessly_. And Oshitari wouldn't give his glasses to Mizuki to wipe his eyes, either. So uncharacteristic.

Ryoma's smirk was condescending. 'I'm surprised Inui-senpai didn't come along, too.'

'Here, Echizen.' Ryoma looked back to see Inui sitting with Kaidoh at a table within hearing distance. Atobe's temper was growing, and his thoughts right now were: _Irritating peasants, I can't believe Oshitari went along with this—oh, Ryoma's looking so beautiful, maybe I should get him more purple shirts like this—_'Ryoma, let's go somewhere else.'

And somehow Fuji and Oshitari were sitting behind them at the roller coaster, in front of them in the line for the tickets for "Kagen no Tsuki -Last Quarter", _and _in the bench beside them in the park.

* * *

6. Have Ryoma insult Atobe's dress style and compare it to Nanako's.

'Che, Nanako's got more fashionable clothes than these, Keigo.'

'I have the BEST clothes in all of Japan, brat, don't you dare—'

'Best clothes for a girl, you mean. You're practically a girl.'

'And yet I top you.' Atobe snapped back smugly.

Ryoma shut up. After a while: 'We'll see about that, now that you mention it.'

Atobe liked challenges but he most definitely didn't like limping. He was going to see Inui soon, ask him whether he'd given Ryoma something to boost his strength.

Ryoma found out and his reply—'You're losing your brains, Keigo, I wouldn't take something from Inui-senpai's hands even if it were to save my life.'

* * *

7. Remind Atobe of the three years preceding middle school graduation (i.e. the three years preceding middle school graduation for Ryoma).

Need much be said? Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, and a highly-jealous Atobe.

* * *

8. Tell Atobe his age.

'Happy _twenty-seventh _birthday, Keigo.' The grand party was over and the two had been left alone to their own devices.

Atobe shuddered. Ryoma's smirk was self-satisfied as he said, 'So you've completed _twenty-seven _years now, huh? Good for you. You're so _old_—'

'I'll make you limp for twenty-seven years if you don't shut up.' Atobe buried his head in his hands.

There was silence for a bit.

Then Atobe heard a breathy whisper beside his ear:'I'd love to take you up on that offer.'

* * *

9. Get Fuji to steal Ryoma away for Seigaku parties

This was one time he really regretted not being in Seigaku. Atobe fretted for the three or more hours that Ryoma would spend there, and then ruthlessly interrogate Ryoma—'Who raped you?'

Ryoma stared back in bewilderment. 'What? You don't trust my seniors? You don't trust me?'

Atobe firmly shook his head. After all, the cunning bunch of villains that were Seigaku could have thrown Tezuka into the mix. 'From now on, Kabaji will go with you.'

Ryoma choked. 'NO. And Atobe, you're my boyfriend, not my king. Monkey King, yeah, but not the king of my life.'

Atobe gave up. 'I hate it when your seniors drag you away…' He was decidedly pissed, and Ryoma would _know _how much when he felt the pain in the morning.

* * *

10. Tell Atobe he was obsessed with Ryoma.

'… You don't need to follow me to the tennis shop,' Ryoma said.

Atobe shrugged.

'And you don't need to come with me to the grocery store,' Ryoma continued, 'and you definitely don't need to give me my personal limo just for the two minutes it takes me to walk to school.'

Atobe didn't say anything except folding his arms and haughtily announcing, 'I care for you.'

'Oh, where's the "ore-sama"?'

'Ore-sama cares for you. Happy?'

'Very, but that doesn't mean you have to phone me about my health in lunch, and be there at the gates to pick me up and you don't need to ask Kabaji to lift me when I stumble. You don't need to hijack our practice and glare at Kikumaru-senpai and you _definitely _don't need to drag me away from Buchou when I need to talk to him about the tournaments. And you don't need to tell me that you think of me all the time.'

'Again! Why does he always come in your conversations?'

'Ah, so you _do _listen to me…'

'Of course, you're my koibito, ahn?'

'Yes, Monkey King. Why don't you admit you're obsessed with me?'

Atobe's eyes widened dramatically. 'No I am NOT!'

'You are, Atobe.' Fuji was walking by and he commented, 'Oh, and did you tell Ryoma about the party you organized in honor of him passing his English test?'

'You _what_?' Ryoma's furious gaze at Atobe overpowered the similar gaze Atobe sent Fuji.

'I'm obsessed with you,' Atobe offered weakly. 


End file.
